


Words

by VivantaMortinto



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Games, Gen, With Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't think they use those phones just to talk, do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**AmeliaP:** That's not a word.

**TehDoctor:** Of course it's a word.

**TehDoctor:** I checked with Jim Murray to be sure before I played it.

**AmeliaP:** Jim Murray? James Murray? As in Sir James Augustus Henry Murray?

**TehDoctor:** The one and only. Good old Jimmy…

**AmeliaP:** When you say you "checked" with him, you mean you convinced him to put it in the dictionary, don't you?

**TehDoctor:** Amelia Pond! I'm disgusted you think I'd stoop so low. Hurt and disgusted. Hurt and disgusted, and a little bit impressed.

**AmeliaP:** Doctor…

**TehDoctor:** I had the Q and BOTH Js!


End file.
